Hey There Witchdoctor!
by Life in Freedom
Summary: Menschen sind nicht die einzigen Kreaturen da draußen, die Hilfe benötigen. Konoha ist ein Ort, der verzweifelt einen Heiler benötigt. Jedoch wurden sie hintergangen und sind nun extrem misstrauisch. Was passiert jetzt, wenn ein geschickter Arzt in die Stadt kommt, um zu helfen? Werden sie ihm trauen? [Yaoi Boy x Boy - Harem - Vampire / Werwölfe / Meermenschen / Untote / etc.]
1. Kapitel 1 - Dorf in Not

Ein herzliches Hallo an alle da draußen!

Diesmal gibt es wieder eine Übersetzung von mir. Die liebe Blackkitten23 ( u/5286566/Blackkitten23) hat mir erlaubt ihre Fanfiction "Hey There Witchdoctor!" zu übersetzen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 _kursiv_ = Gedanken

Pairing: Naruto x Harem (?)  
(Eine AU-Fic, mit Naruto als britischer Austauschstudent namens Naruto Moore; No ninja)

* * *

 _Nur noch ein paar Zettel, dann bin ich fertig_ , dachte ich.

Von draußen war Donner zu hören. Ich sah hinaus und entdeckte die dunklen Sturmwolken am Himmel. „Nein, nein, nein! Bitte lass es nicht regnen!" I gab es auf meine Testbögen zu vollenden und steckte alles in meine Tasche. Ich nahm sie und meine Jacke und hatte das Gebäude beinahe schon verlassen, als es anfing zu regnen. Ich seufzte, denn jetzt konnte ich das Gebäude. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren nass zu werden.

*Klang* Das Geräusch eines Spintes erhielt meine Aufmerksamkeit

 _Ist sonst noch jemand da?_ Ich lehnte mich aus der Tür des Klassenzimmers und blickte den Gang entlang. Dort sah ich einen Schatten, der vor einem offenen Spind stand.

„Professor Iruka warum sind Sie so spät noch hier?" Als ich den britischen Akzent von der Schattenfigur hörte, wusste ich sofort, wer dort stand.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen Naruto." Ich hörte, wie der Blonde langsam seinen Spind schloss. Ich lächelte, als der große, blonde, blauäugige und 21 Jahre alte, britische Austauschstudent Naruto Moore aus dem Schatten trat. Diese schnurrbarthaarförmigen Zeichnungen auf seinen Wangen ließen mich immer wieder denken, dass er ein übernatürliches Wesen wäre, wie so viele Personen hier in Konoha. Aber all diese Kreaturen hatten einen starken Geruchssinn und konnten somit bestätigen, dass sein Geruch menschlich war und somit ein Mensch war.

„Ich musste noch ein Projekt für meinen Psychologiekurs beenden", sagte Naruto mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wirklich? Konntest du es beenden?", fragte ich.

Er nickte. „Ja. Alles erledigt. Gehen Sie nun? Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir zusammen hinausgehen?"

„Hatte ich vor, aber ich habe meinen Regenschirm vergessen. Also werde ich warten, bis der Regen aufgehört hat", antwortete ich.

„Sie könnten mit unter meinen." Ich sah auf den großen, roten Schirm meines Schülers und lächelte. „Gerne. Dank. Aber dafür bestehe ich darauf, dich nach Hause zu fahren. Ich kann es schließlich nicht verantworten, dass einer meiner Schüler bei diesem Wetter allein nach Hause läuft."

Naruto versuchte abzulehnen, aber gab nach und stimmte zu, sich bei diesem Wetter nach Hause fahren zu lassen, anstatt zu gehen. Warum war es so schwer zu verstehen? Warum müssen Studenten immer so stur sein?

Wir verließen die Schule mit dem Schutz des Regenschirms meines Schülers, jedoch wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht einmal mein Auto berühren konnte. Immerhin war es komplett nass. Langsam machte sich Panik in mir breit, als mein Auto in Sichtweite kam. Ich wollte nur noch weg, konnte aber den Schutz des Schirms nicht verlassen. Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, als ich fieberhaft nach einer Entschuldigung oder nach einem Weg aus dieser Situation suchte.

*Klick*

Das Geräusch brachte mich zurück in die Realität. Naruto hielt mir die Tür meines Autos auf. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Das ist eine alte Angewohnheit. Ich hab das immer für meine Mutter gemacht." Ich stieg in das Auto und Naruto schloss die Tür hinter mir und setzte sich neben mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Ich könnte heulen, so erleichtert war ich. _Sollte ich je diese Frau treffen, dann bekommt sie von mir einen dicken Kuss, dafür dass sie diesen jungen Mann so hervorragend erzogen hat. Sind eigentlich alle Briten so höflich?_

„Also, wo wohnst du Naruto", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich wohne in dem alten Uzumaki-Anwesen in der Demon Road", antwortete er.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte dort würde seit Jahren keiner mehr wohnen." _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er am gleichen Ort wie diese Verräter lebt._ Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, als die Erinnerung an ein bestimmtes Paar wieder hochkam.

„Ja. Meine Mutter mag es alte Gebäude zu restaurieren und als ein Bekannter es sozusagen an sie weitergab, konnte sie es nicht ablehnen. Kannten sie die Leute, die dort lebten?", erklärte der Blonde vorsichtig, fast so als würde er etwas verheimlichen wollen. Jedoch beschloss ich es zu ignorieren.

„Ein wenig. Sie waren Trickbetrüger, welche das Grundstück von den Originalbesitzern als Pfand mit einem Großteil des Geldes der Stadtbewohner bekamen. Aber anstatt ihr Versprechen zu halten zogen sie in eine andere Stadt." _Sie sagten, dass sie uns hätten helfen können. Diese verlogenen Bastarde!_

Erleichtert seufzte Naruto auf. „In dem Fall sind sie wohl froh zu hören, dass genau dieses Paar in das Hotel meiner Eltern kam und dort bei einem Kartenspiel mit meiner Tante die Besitzurkunde und eine große Menge Geld verlor."

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. „Das bin ich in der Tat. So, hier sind wir. Bis morgen."

Mein Schüler winkte zum Abschied, als ich die Einfahrt wieder hinunterfuhr.

* * *

Naruto hörte auf zu winken, als Irukas Auto außer Sichtweite war, betrachtete aber noch immer die Straße, auf der er weggefahren war. „Vampire, Werwölfe, Dämonen und nun auch noch Meermenschen. Oh man… Kein Wunder, dass kein normaler Heiler den Mut aufbrachte, sich um diesen Ort zu kümmern… Aber nun bin ich hier in Konoha und ich werde helfen!"

Ein Geräusch aus dem Wald erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er rannte darauf zu.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi war ein 200 Jahre alter Vampir, der die Zeit gerade damit verbrachte im Wald am Rande Konohas nach passender Beute zu suchen. In der Ferne nahm er einen Hirsch wahr. Seine Zähne wurden länger und innerhalb eines Augenblickes hatte er den Hirsch erwischt und ihm den Hals umgedreht, bevor das Tier wusste, was passiert war.

Hiruzen biss dem Tier in den Hals und begann dessen Blut zu trinken, ohne sich darum zu kümmern was er für eine Sauerei veranstaltete.

„Hallo Sarutobi oder eher Schulleiter der Konoha Universität?"

Hiruzen wirbelte herum und erblickte einen Vampir mit langen, dunklem Haar und gelben Augen. „Orochimaru… Was machst du hier? Soweit ich mich erinnere wurdest du vor sechs Jahren verbannt", blaffte der Schulleiter deutlich aufgebracht den anderen Vampir an.

„Stimmt. Jedoch waren es komplett alberne Gründe", merkte Orochimaru herablassend an, als er seine Nägel begutachtete.

„Du hast ein junges Mädchen getötet und dessen Blut getrunken!", brüllte Hiruzen.

„So? Sie sind immerhin unsere Beute. Der Versuch, sich nur von Tierblut zu ernähren, ist vollkommen irrsinnig." Er deutete mit einer Geste auf den Tierkadaver. „Genauso wie das Tragen dieser Ringe, die uns nicht nur vor Sonnenlicht beschützen, sondern auch verschleiern, dass wir nicht altern." Mit diesen Worten warf er einen kurzen Blick auf den Ring an Hiruzens Finger.

Der alte Vampir knurrte. „Du liegst falsch Orochimaru. Menschen sind nicht nur unsere Beute und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass du noch jemanden in dieser Stadt verletzt.

„Schon klar. Jedoch sind jetzt weder Hashirama oder Tobirama noch Minato hier, um dir zu helfen. Also gibt es für dich keinen Weg mich aufzuhalten!" Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit griff er Hiruzen an und so begann ihr Kampf.

„Wird nicht übermütig. Ich bin älter und stärker als du Orochimaru", merkte Sarutobi an, während er sich unter dem Tritt des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs duckte.

„Mag sein. Aber dafür habe ich das", grinste Orochimaru hämisch als er in eine seiner Taschen griff und ein Fläschchen herausholte. Mit dem Daumen entfernte er den Deckel und spritze den Inhalt auf Hiruzen, welcher daraufhin zusammenbrach und voller Schmerz schrie, als die Flüssigkeit seine Haut verbrannte.

Orochimaru marschierte zu dem am Boden liegenden Vampire hinüber und kostete den Anblick von Hiruzens verbrennenden Körper in vollen Zügen aus. „Weißt du Hiruzen. Das war ein Mischung aus Weihwasser und Silber." Hiruzens Blickfeld verschwamm. „Oh, wenn es für dich zu schmerzhaft ist, dann lass mich das für dich erledigen." Er nahm einen naheliegenden Ast, spitzte ihn an und mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen sagte er: „Lass mich deinem Schmerz ein Ende bereiten."

Nur kurz bevor er den Vampir erstechen konnte, wurde er von schwarzem Fell zur Seite geschleudert. Orochimaru konnte die tödliche Energie fühlen, die seine eigene in Längen überbot, weshalb er sich aufrappelte und floh. Hiruzen versuchte zu erkennen, wer Orochimaru verscheucht hatte, konnte jedoch nur schwarz mit einem Paar gelb-oranger Augen erkennen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Erste Begegnung

Und da kommt auch gleich das zweite Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

 _kursiv = Gedanken_

Pairing: Naruto x Harem (?)

* * *

Naruto stand in seiner Küche und mischte diverse Kräuter zusammen, als er sein Handy klingeln hörte. Mit einer Hand nahm er es und hob ab.

„Hallo Dad. Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht. Wie geht's dir mit dem Renovieren des alten Anwesens?"

„Ganz gut. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, um alles zu putzen. Immerhin ist dieses Haus riesig! Vier Stockwerke mit ungefähr 2600m². Dann sind da noch der Keller, das Gewächshaus und der Dachboden. Und auf rund 2km² Gelände finden sich noch drei andere Gebäude. Jedoch zeigt das Gewächshaus für ein paar unserer Pflanzen nicht in die richtige Richtung, also werde ich den Dachboden zum Gewächshaus umfunktionieren. Und dafür dass das Haus aus dem 19. Jahrhundert ist, sind die Elektrizität und die Sanitäranlagen auf dem neusten Stand und funktionieren einwandfrei. Oh, und übrigens habe ich ein wenig mehr über diese Stadt erfahren."

„Wirklich? Was für interessante Geschichten gibt es denn?"

„Also anscheinend hatte diese Stadt schon lange keinen Arzt mehr. Jedoch haben viele normale Ärzte und Heiler nicht genug Mut gehabt, um sich um all die Kreaturen hier zu kümmern."

„Welche Kreaturen denn?"

„Ein Klan von Katzendämonen, ein paar Werwölfe, einige Vampire, Meermenschen und glaube auch ein paar Waldgeister."

„Heilige Scheiße! Kein Wunder, dass keiner helfen wollte. Aber es sieht so aus, wie ein Platz für uns. Also was passiert jetzt in dieser Stadt?"

„Also. Vor zehn Jahren kam ein Paar hierher und hatten den Bewohner Hilfe versprochen. Jeder war glücklich und sie gaben ihnen alles was sie verlangten. Selbst die Besitzer dieses Anwesens, die Uzumakis, waren verzweifelt und verließen ihr Zuhause und übergaben die Besitzurkunde an dieses Paar. Jedoch stellte es sich heraus, dass es sich bei den beiden nur um Trickbetrüger handelte. Sie nahmen alles und vertrieben die Uzumakis. Alle Uzumakis sind in der darauffolgenden Zeit gestorben."

„Das erklärt, wieso die Bewohner nicht so schnell Vertrauen in Ärzte fassen. Warum waren die Uzumakis eigentlich so verzweifelt?"

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Dann habe ich einen geheimen Gang im Keller entdeckt, der zu einem unterirdischen See geführt hat. Dieser See war so klar und sauber, sodass er das Heim von Meermenschen sein musste. Das erklärt auch die Größe dieses Hauses, da sie bestimmt so viele Zugänge zu dem unterirdischen Wasser wie möglich haben wollten. Aber anscheinend sind die Uzumakis krank gewesen, auf was auch der grüne Schleim, den ich an einem Ufer des Sees entdeckt habe, erklären."

„Grüner Schleim? Dann muss es sich um die Wunschbrunnen-Krankheit gehandelt haben. Diese armen Leute. Ich wünschte, wir wären diesen Schleimern früher begegnet… Ach komm schon. Jetzt geh da endlich raus, verdammt!"

Naruto zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was machst du da Dad?"

„Ich versuche unseren Wandschrank zu putzen. Aber ich bekomme diese eine Kiste nicht raus. Ich sollte jetzt Schluss machen. Diese Box will mich herausfordern. Oh und ich soll dir etwas von deiner Mutter ausrichten. Sie meinte, dass du bald mal daran denken solltest ein Bündnis mit jemandem abzuschließen. Und stell nichts Dummes an! Ich muss jetzt los. Bye!"

„Bye Dad." Naruto lachte, als er auflegte.

Er sah die hübsche, hölzerne Treppe hinauf, die in den ersten Stock führte. „Ob ein verletzter und kranker Vampir in meinem Haus als 'nichts Dummes' gilt? … Mum wird mich umbringen."

* * *

Hiruzen stöhnte auf, als er aufwachte. Der Vampir sah sich im Raum um und sah, dass er in einem Bett in einem Zimmer im alten Uzumaki-Anwesen lag und seine Wunden verbunden waren. Er hörte, wie jemand den Gang entlang zu diesem Zimmer ging.

Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf einen bestimmten blonden britischen Austauschstudenten frei, der ein Tablet mit einer Teekanne und einer Tasse trug. „Hallo Direktor."

Sarutobi sah Naruto direkt in die Augen und versuchte ihn mit seinen Vampiraugen zu hypnotisieren. Naruto aber beugte sich nach vorne und hielt ihm eine Tasse Tee hin. „Tee?"

Hiruzens Augen weiteten sich. _Meine Augen haben keinerlei Effekt an ihm. Wie kann das sein? Weiß er, was ich bin? Nein! Wenn er es wüsste, wäre ich nicht hier._ „Ähm… Nein danke."

Naruto aber hielt ihm die Tasse noch näher hin. „Aber ich bestehe darauf."

Innerlich zuckte Hiruzen zusammen. _Verdammt. Jetzt muss ich etwas davon trinken. Es wird zwar abartig schmecken. Immerhin schmeckt alles abartig, außer Blut für uns Vampire. Aber ich muss etwas trinken, oder er wird misstrauisch werden._ Der Vampir nahm die Tasse und setzte sie an seine Lippen. Er ließ einen kleinen Schluck in seinen Mund fließen. Der erwartete Geschmack nach Asche blieb jedoch aus. Stattdessen schmeckte er einen fruchtigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

Naruto kicherte, als er Hiruzen dabei beobachtete, wie er seinen Tee in wenigen Schlucken austrank. „Noch eine Tasse Direktor?"

„Ja bitte. Was ist das eigentlich für ein Tee?" Als Naruto ihm die Tasse abnahm, fiel ihm auf, dass sein Ring nicht mehr an seinem Finger steckte. Dies bedeutete, dass die Täuschung, die ihn wie 70 aussehen ließ, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit nur wie 23 aussah, verschwunden war. Jedoch hatte ihn Naruto Direktor genannt, was bedeutete, dass der Blonde die ganze Zeit wusste, wer er war.

Naruto goss weitern Tee in die Tasse und gab sie Hiruzen zurück und sah so aus, als hätte er den Schock des Vampirs nicht bemerkt. „Das ist ein Blutorangentee. Es ist eine Mischung mit seltenen Kräutern. Wissen Sie Direktor, es gibt eine Geschichte zu diesem Tee… Vor langer Zeit lebten Dämonen frei unter den Menschen. Aber zu einer gewissen Zeit wurden die Menschen neidisch auf die Dämonen. So mancher Mensch versuchte selbst zu einem Dämon zu werden, was sie aber mit unnatürlichen Mitteln probierten. Jedoch wurden sie nicht zu Dämonen, sondern es entstand eine Unterklasse von Kreaturen, die genauso stark wie Dämonen waren aber eine menschliche Form behielten. Diese Kreaturen waren labil und hatten viele Schwachpunkte, die davor nicht existierten. Also suchten sie einen Heiler auf, der ihnen erzählt hatte, dass es als Mensch unmöglich war zu einem Dämon zu werden und dass der Versuch ihr Ziel trotzdem zu erreichen einen Virus entwickelt hatte, der ihnen einige Dinge wegnahm. Der Heiler stellte eine Medizin für diese Kreaturen her, der den Virus besiegte. Aber nicht alle nahmen sie… Und von genau diesem Tee wird angenommen, die Medizin zu sein."

Hiruzen war von dieser Geschichte und der möglichen Bedeutung dahinter beeindruckt. „Welche Art von Kreaturen waren es? Und was hat dieser Virus getan?", fragte er, als er an seinem Tee nippte.

„Diese Kreaturen sind heutzutage als Vampire bekannt und der Virus nahm ihnen die Fähigkeiten zu schmecken, in Sonnenlicht zu gehen, verschiedene Gegenstände wie Silber, Weihwasser oder Blauen Eisenhut zu berühren und gab ihnen das unstillbare Verlangen nach menschlichem Blut. Und der Virus schwächt sie übrigens ein wenig."

Der Vampir war sich nicht sicher, dass dies kein Witz war. Der Junge ihm gegenüber kannte sich mit der übernatürlichen Welt aus. Aber was sollte er von dieser albernen Geschichte halten? „Also sagst du, dass es sich bei Vampiren um starke aber kranke Menschen handelt?"

„Jep. Und dieser Tee mindestens zweimal täglich eine Woche lang eingenommen, besiegt den Virus und eine andere Mischung hat das Silber aus Ihrem Körper entfernt", kommentierte dieser seltsame Schüler.

„Danke Naruto", sagte ein noch wenig skeptischer Vampir, als er auf den orangenen Inhalt in der Tasse schaute. Obwohl es das erste war, das er schmeckt seit er auf dieser Welt war und er beinahe geheilt war, war er sich nicht von dem Blonden und seinen Tränken überzeugt.

„Kein Problem. Aber wenn Sie den Tee weiterhin nehmen wollen, sollten Sie langsam anfangen wieder feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, sonst werden Sie sich nicht besonders gut fühlen.", merkte Naruto an.

„Werde ich… Naruto was bist du eigentlich und warum hast du mir geholfen?", fragte der Direktor. Ihm war bewusst, dass keine normale Person solches Wissen haben sollte. Besonders ein Heilmittel für Vampire. Besonders nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

„Ich dachte, dass das klar wäre. ich bin ein Arzt und ich will nur helfen. Das ist alles!", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Jedoch gab der mysteriöse Blonde nicht mehr Informationen für den unsicheren Vampir heraus.

Dann aber entschied sich Hiruzen dazu, es zu versuchen und selbst zu sehen, was passieren würde. Sollte es sich jedoch herausstellen, dass die Behauptungen falsch wären, dann hoffte er für Naruto, dass dies kein Trick war.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Ein Licht voraus

Hallo hallo!

Hier habe ich das dritte Kapitel für euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 _kursiv = Gedanken_

Pairing: Naruto x Harem (?)

* * *

„Hmm… Vielleicht hätte ich eine andere Strategie verfolgen sollen. Aber jetzt kann ich es auch nicht mehr ändern. Der Direktor müsste bald für den vierten Tag Tee hier sein. Jetzt kann ich auch seine letzten Zweifel begraben", sagte der blonde Brite, als er den Tee für seinen vampirischen Gast bereitete. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf das Bild, das am Kühlschrank hing. Auf ihm waren eine kleinere, blonde Frau und ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann, der eine Narbe auf der rechten Wange hatte, zusehen. „Für unsere Patienten gehen wir sogar durch Höllenfeuer. Nicht wahr Mutter, Vater?"

Als es an der Tür klopfte schmunzelte Naruto. „Es ist offen." Ein leicht verwirrter Hiruzen betrat das Haus. „Immerhin hab ich hier freien Eintritt für alle Vampire. Hab ich Ihnen das nicht gesagt?"

„Das ist nicht besonders sicher", kritisierte der Direktor, als er die Tasse von Naruto annahm.

„Wollen Sie etwas essen?", fragte der Blonde, wobei er die versteckte Warnung ignorierte. Stattdessen holte er ein paar frischgebackene Scones und Butter heraus und platzierte beides vor dem Vampir auf dem großen, hölzernen Esstisch. Anschließend setzte er sich Hiruzen gegenüber.

„Nein danke…", murmelte de Vampir, als er das Gebäck betrachtete.

„Sie sind also immer noch der Meinung, dass meine Behauptungen aus der Luft gegriffen sind? Das kann ich verstehen. Aber trotzdem sollten Sie bald anfange, feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen", bemerkte Naruto, als er Hiruzen dabei beobachtete, wie dieser an seinem Tee nippte.

Der Vampir sah ihn finster an. „Es ist viel komplizierter. Du musst immerhin wissen, was passiert ist, wenn du jetzt hier wohnst."

„Ja. Diese Trickbetrüger", antwortete Naruto.

„Exakt! Aber dahinter steckt noch mehr. Es wurden gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen erstellt, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren kann", sagte der Schulleiter mit besorgter Stimme. Der Blonde jedoch sah nicht im Geringsten besorgt aus.

„Ich sehe schon… Was halten Sie davon? Sie nehmen jetzt ihren Ring ab und legen ihre Hand auf das sonnenbeschiene Stück Holz. Sollten Sie anfangen zu brennen, bin ich schnell wieder in London, als das es jemand mitbekommt. Sollte jedoch nichts passieren, dann bleibe ich hier. Was halten Sie davon?", fragte Naruto.

Hiruzen dachte über das Angebot nach. Nach einigen Augenblicken nahm er den Ring ab und im gleichen Moment erschien sein 23-jähriges Aussehen.

Der Lichtstrahl, der auf den Tisch fiel, war auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise sehr symbolisch zu deuten. Das Licht teilte den Tisch und die Scones in ihre Hälften und trennte den Arzt von seinem Patienten.

Der Vampir streckte seine Hand dem Licht entgegen, schloss seine Augen und erwartete den scharfen Schmerz und den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Hiruzen wartete und wartete, aber der Schmerz kam nie. Dafür fühlte er ein warmes angenehmes Gefühl. Nach ein paar vergangenen Sekunden öffnete er seine Augen. Das Sonnenlicht schien sanft auf seine Haut. Hiruzen konnte nicht mehr klar denken und seine Hand begann zu zittern. Es war so viele Jahre her, dass er die Wärme der Sonne und keinen Schmerz gefühlt hatte. Vorsichtig griff Naruto nach der zitternden Hand des Vampirs.

Nachdem sich Hiruzen wieder zusammengerissen hatte, streckte er die Hand nach dem Teller mit Scones aus. Jedoch zitterte seine Hand noch immer zu stark, als dass er etwas greifen konnte. Also nahm Naruto einen in die Hand und beschmierte ihn mit Butter, bevor er das Gebäck an Hiruzen weitergab. Trotz kurzen Zögerns nahm er einen Bissen. Tränen begannen seine Wangen hinabzulaufen, als er den cremigen Geschmack der Butter und die süße und knusprige Textur des Scones schmeckte. „Es schmeckt wunderbar…"

Naruto lächelte. „Das ist ein altes Familienrezept. Sie können so viel davon haben, wie Sie wollen."

* * *

Eine Woche verging seit Naruto Hiruzen Sarutobi gerettet hatte. Jeder war damit beschäftigt die Dekoration für den Jahrestag zu Konohas Gründung anzubringen. Selbst Naruto half, der gerade auf einer Leiter stand, um eine Girlande aufzuhängen.

Ein großer Mann mit schwarzem Haar und einer Sonnenbrille ging unter der Leiter, auf der Naruto stand, hindurch und betrat den Raum. Der Blonde bemerkte etwas Seltsames unter dem Kragen des Mannes, ein blauer Hautausschlag. Bis jetzt hatte er das erst einmal gesehen und das auch nur in einem Lehrbuch seiner Großmutter. Es war eine tödliche Infektion, die nur Insektenbeschwörer befiel.

Naruto schüttelte die Gedanken ab, als er den Mann dabei beobachtete, wie er zu seinem Klassenkameraden Aburame Shino sprach, der ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille trug. Durch seinen Geruch konnte Naruto feststellen, dass der Mann mit Shino verwandt war. Wahrscheinlich sein Vater.

 _Das mag zwar wie die Blaue Lunge aussehen, aber diese tödliche Infektion befällt doch nur Insektenbeschwörer und Mum sagte mir, dass alle ausgelöscht wurden. Also kann es sich hierbei nicht um die Blaue Lunge handeln!_ , dachte sich der Brite, während er Vater und Sohn bei ihrer Unterhaltung beobachtete. _Aber es ist immer besser, wenn man sich absolut sicher ist._

Der Blonde streckte sich und fieselte an dem Nagel herum, der die Girlande an der Decke befestigte, und wartete. Sobald sich der Mann zur Tür umdrehte, ließ Naruto die Girlande los, woraufhin sie auf dem Kopf des Mannes landete.

„Das tut mir unglaublich leid. Mir ist sie aus der Hand gerutscht", erklärte der Blonde, während er die Papierkette von dessen Kopf befreite.

Angesprochener aber richtete sich nur seine Brille. „Schon in Ordnung. Pass aber in Zukunft besser auf", meinte der Mann mit einer heiseren Stimme, bevor er ging.

„Werde ich machen!" Naruto lächelte und öffnete seine rechte Hand, um die dünne Nadel, welche an der Spitze mit Blut bedeckt war, zu betrachten. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich mich irre. Vielleicht kann mir ja der Schulleiter helfen." Er seufzte, als er die rechte Hand in seine Tasche steckte, um die Nadel nicht zu verlieren. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sarutobis Büro.

Als er den Raum betrat, grüßte er die Sekretärin. „Hallo. Kann ich zum Direktor? Ich würde gerne mit Ihm reden."

Die Sekretärin lächelte. „Er isst gerade zu Mitta-"

In diesem Moment streckte Sarutobi den Kopf aus seinem Büro. „Das geht schon in Ordnung. Ich hatte sowieso vor, mich mit Moore zu unterhalten. Komm rein."

Naruto betrat das Zimmer, doch davor schnappte er sich noch schnell einen Plastikbescher, den er mit Wasser aus dem Automaten füllte. Dann setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle vor Sarutobis Schreibtisch, während der Vampir die Tür schloss.

Der Blonde sah den halb gegessenen Burger auf dem Tisch. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass Sie etwas essen. Wie ist es denn, nach so langer Zeit wieder etwas Festes zu essen?"

Sarutobi lächelte, entfernte seinen Ring und zeigte somit sein wahres Aussehen. „Es ist unglaublich und sogar meine Sekretärin ist darüber glücklich. Ich habe schon vor ein paar Wochen aufgehört, nur so zu tun als würde ich essen. Sie dachte, ich hätte meinen Appetit verloren, weil ich krank wäre und jetzt meint sie, dass es mir wieder besser ginge. Du brauchst also etwas von mir?"

„Genau. Ich hab eine Bitte an Sie. Kann ich bitte das Salz haben?" Narutos Augen weiteten sich, als der Schulleiter nach hinten umfiel. „Direktor?"

Sarutobi hatte mit dieser Bitte nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er hatte etwas in der Richtung von „Ich mag diesen Unterricht nicht. Kann ich damit aufhören?" oder „Ich kapier den einen Unterricht nicht." oder was man halt so von Studenten hörte. Und wenn man die Umstände betrachtete, hätte Hiruzen sogar zugestimmt. Aber unglücklicherweise war der Schulleiter gerade dabei sich hinzusetzen, als ihn die Bitte des Schülers umhaute.

Langsam rappelte sich der Direktor wieder hoch und setzte sich. „Alles in Ordnung. Und natürlich kannst du das Salz haben." Fasziniert betrachtete Sarutobi, wie Naruto den Becher hinstellte und den Salzstreuer mit der linken Hand nahm, während seine rechte noch immer in der Tasche steckte. Verwundert hob Hiruzen eine Augenbraue, während er den Blonden dabei beobachtete, wie er Salz in das Wasser kippt, seine rechte Hand aus der Tasche zog und die blutbezogene Nadel in den Becher warf. „Totaler Schwachsinn!", war das einzige, was Naruto von sich gab, als sich das Wasser trüb rot verfärbte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte der Vampir.

Naruto blickte finster drein. „Das könnte man so sagen. Was wissen Sie über Insektenbeschwörer?"

„Du meinst damit, jene Leute die Insekten kontrollieren können? Dabei handelt sich es doch um einen Mythos, oder?"

Jetzt war es an Naruto eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Mythos? Wer hat Ihnen das erzählt? Amerikaner! Kennen nichts, was über Hollywoods Werwölfe, Vampire und Dämonen hinausgeht! Nein, sie existieren wirklich. Also eigentlich dachte ich, dass sie ausgelöscht wurden. Aber der Farbe des Wasser zu folge gibt es da draußen noch immer ein paar gibt… Nun ja, solange sich die Blaue Lunge nicht ausbreitet."

„Blaue Lunge?"

„Es ist eine langsame und schmerzhafte Lungeninfektion und so wie es aussieht, ist Shinos Vater infiziert."

Sarutobis Augen weiteten sich. „Shinos Mutter ist vor nicht allzu langer Zeit an einer Lungeninfektion gestorben und jetzt behauptest du, dass sein Vater Shibi sterben könnte. Gibt es irgendetwas, was du tun kannst? So etwas wie eine Heilmethode oder eine Medizin?"

Naruto nickte. „Es gibt eine Behandlung. Aber wie sollte ich sie ihm verabreichen? Ich bezweifle dann doch stark, dass irgendjemand von einem Außenseiter, der behauptet ein Arzt zu sein, eine Medizin annehmen würde."

Sarutobi grummelte, denn Naruto hatte Recht. Niemand würde ihm nach dem Vorfall von vor zehn Jahren trauen. „Ich kann es, was auch immer es ist, überbringen."

Naruto lächelte. „Das wäre wunderbar. Aber erst einmal muss ich einen Weg finden, ihm den Tee unterzuschmuggeln. Wissen Sie, was Shinos Vater gerne mag? Was er gern isst oder trinkt?"

Hiruzen dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete. „Die Aburame-Familie ist recht still und zurückgezogen. Jedoch habe ich Shibi immer mit Tee gesehen. Mit grünem Tee. Hilft das?"

Naruto nickte. „Das wird zwar ein wenig schwierig, aber ich bin sicher, dass es funktionieren wird. Aber jetzt muss ich los und gleich anfangen. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist es in ein paar Stunden fertig. Auf Wiedersehen Direktor."

Der Vampir sah dem Blonden nach und konnte nicht anders, als überrascht und dankbar zu sein, dass dieser ungewöhnliche junge Mann nach Konoha gekommen war.

* * *

Naruto griff nach seinem Telefon und wählte eine bestimmte Nummer. „Komm schon. Nimm ab."

„Naruto! Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung? Isst du anständig? Lernst du auch genug für die Schule?"

Naruto verdrehte die Augen, als er die neugierigen Fragen seiner Mutter hörte. „Mir geht es gut. Meine Noten sind auch super und ich esse auch das Gemüse. Hör Mum, ich brauch-„

„Was brauchst du? Essen? Medizin? Verbandsmaterial? Hast du dich etwa verletzt?!-"

Naruto seufzte und strich sich durchs Haar. „Mum! Beruhig dich. Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche nur Hilfe mit einem Trank. Wie ging nochmal Urgroßmutters Blaue-Lungen-Medizin?"

„Blaue Lunge? Hmm. Oh, das wäre der Rosa-Wind-Trank. Aber warum brauchst du den, Darling?"

„Ich weiß, dass es unglaublich klingt, aber hier bin ich ein paar Insektenbeschwörern begegnet und ich bin mir sicher, das mindestens einer mit der Blauen Lunge infiziert ist."

„Oh nein! Der Arme! Deine Urgroßmutter wäre wirklich glücklich, dass ein paar diese schreckliche Seuche vor 60 Jahren überlebt hatten. Zum Glück hatte sie die meisten der benötigten Pflanze, die für den Rosa-Wind-Trank benutzt werden, vor der Dürre retten… Warte gib mir eine Minute."

Naruto kicherte, als er hörte, wie ein dickes, altes Buch auf einen Tisch geschlagen wurde und wie wild darin herumgeblättert wurde. „Okay Darling. Hier ist es. Ich mach ein Foto und schicke es dir."

Narutos Handy vibrierte und er besah sich die Bilder. „Danke Mum. Oh und kennst du einen Weg, wie ich den Trank in Tee mischen kann?"

„Ich glaube, dass deine Urgroßoma die gleiche Methode benutz hat, die wir hergenommen hatte, um das Meerjungfrauen-Kräutersalz herzustellen. Du musst nur eine höhere Temperatur verwenden. 200°C statt 160°. Und welche Art von Tee willst du benutzen? Die Effektivität kann durch bestimmte Tees nachlassen."

„Ich hatte vor den Trank unter Grüntee zu mischen."

„Das könnte funktionieren. Grüntee könnte die Wirkung sogar verbessern. Brauchst du sonst noch was Darling?"

„Nein Danke Mum. Hab dich liebe. Bye."

„Hab dich auch lieb. Und sei vorsichtig. Gibt dir Mühe in der Schule, aber arbeite auch nicht zu hart. Und denk dran, dass du ab und zu auch mal laufen gehst. Und denk daran bald ein Bündnis mit jemandem zu schließen. Bis bald Darling!"

Naruto kicherte, als er auflegte und das Familienbild betrachtete. „Zeit, um loszulegen."

* * *

Einige Stunden später war die Feier zum Gründertag in vollem Gange. Naruto betrat den Raum und entdeckte Sarutobi, der neben der Punschschüssel stand und den blonden Austausch auf sich zukommen sah.

„Guten Tag Schulleiter. Hier ist der Tee, der mit der Medizin versehen ist. Können Sie ihn an Mr. Aburame übergeben?"

Sarutobi nickte. „Klar, ich kann ihn Shino geben. Du hast schon wieder vor zu gehen?", fragte er, als e sah, dass sich Naruto wieder zum Gehen wandte.

Der Blonde lächelte. „Partys sind nicht so meins. Auf Wiedersehen Direktor." Mit diesen Worten ging er.

Der Vampir lächelte und sah Shino, wie er einen Anruf entgegennahm und die Tür ansteuerte. „Shino. Ich habe das hier für deinen Vater."

„Vielen Dank Direktor", sagte der stoische junge Mann, bevor er verschwand.

Sarutobi seufzte. Deinem Vater wird es bald besser gehen, dachte er.

„Hiruzen! Schön dich zu sehen." Der Schulleiter sah über seine Schulter und entdeckte drei Professoren der Uni, bei denen es sich nebenbei bemerkt auch um Vampire handelte.

„Hashirama, Tobirama und Minato. Es ist herrlich, dass ihr wieder hier seid. Dennoch sollten wir uns alleine unterhalten. Es geht immerhin um Orochimaru."

Die vier Vampire betraten Hiruzens Büro. Dieser nahm seinen Ring ab und erzählte den anderen, was passiert war.

„Gottseitdank geht es dir gut. Aber wir konntest du Orochimaru aufhalten, wenn er dich schon mit Silber und Weihwasser angegriffen hat?", fragte Minato.

„Es gab jemanden, der sich… eingemischt hat", antwortete Sarutobi, als er aufstand und nach seinem Ring griff. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Freunde.

Warum waren sie so geschockt? Während ihres Gesprächs hatte die Sonne begonnen so weit unterzugehen, dass sie noch den Schreibtisch beleuchtete. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass Hiruzen seinen Ring nicht trug, verbrannte er nicht.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte euch etwas erzählen, was aber unter uns bleiben sollte."

* * *

Shino betrat sein Zuhause und fand seinen Vater, der im Wohnzimmer saß und schwer atmete. „Alles in Ordnung Vater?"

„Ja", krächzte Shibi. Seine Stimme klang angestrengt und für ihn war es offensichtlich schmerzhaft zu atmen.

„Ich mach dir einen Tee Vater", sagte Shino, als er in die Küche ging und den Wasserkessel auf den Herd stellte. Er versuchte nicht zu weinen, könnte aber eine Träne nicht zurückhalten, als er den Tee suchte, jedoch war keiner mehr im Haus. Zum Glück hatte er noch den Tee, den der Schulleiter ihm gegeben hatte. also öffnete er die Dose und setzte zwei Tassen auf. Als er am Küchenfenster vorbeiging, sah er ein paar feurige rot-orange Augen.

Mit Schwung stieß er die Tür auf. „Wer ist da? Komm raus!" Die Augen verschwanden. Auf dem Boden fand Shino Brandspuren und der Geruch von Schwefel lag an der Stelle, an der die Augen waren, in der Luft. Aber sonst war hier nichts. Keinerlei Spuren oder ähnliches. Das Pfeifen des Kessels ließ ihn aufschrecken. Shino stand auf und ging zurück ins Haus, um sich wieder um seinen Vater zu kümmern, wunderte sich trotzdem noch, was es wohl war, was er da gesehen hatte.


End file.
